


马德里爱情故事

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 原来的题目叫做Brideshead Revisited，出自我非常喜欢的电视剧《故园风雨后》。但是实在太造作了，还是叫马德里爱情故事吧。是我入坑写的第一篇，也是最喜欢的一篇。Cp：GutixRaul无差，讲述了两个人平淡的前半生小学生文笔警告第一人称警告！
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González, Raul/Guti, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	马德里爱情故事

Chapter one.穷小子和贵族

我不知道是不是所有穷人的生活都是一样的，我只知道酗酒的穷人一般没什么好脾气。他每次喝得醉醺醺的回来都会打人，有时候打我，更多的是打母亲。第二天酒醒后他又会跪下来哭着祈求母亲的原谅，而我可怜的母亲对这个一无是处的男人充满了无奈。 

这俗套的剧情令人作呕，而我本可以躲得远远的，等戏进行到跪下道歉的时候再嘲讽他一顿。但我偏不，因为我欠揍。 

我以为我的欠揍是举世闻名的，我偷家里的钱买足球，然后用它一脚把邻居的窗户踢穿，我四处欺负比我弱小的孩子，所以我几乎没有朋友，而对于那些冲我吐口水的大人，我会微笑着笔个脏脏的手势，然后飞快地跑掉。

不是我怂，我不想被打得有气无力，我回家还要和那个暴力狂斗智斗勇呢。当他对着我的母亲再次举起手的时候，我偷偷的凑过去，抽掉他的裤带，让那条皱巴巴的裤子毫无尊严的落到地上。

他一手半提着裤子，一手拿着裤带或者别的什么好用的东西，怒不可遏的揍我。在母亲的尖叫和皮带抽打空气的呼呼声中，我四处逃窜，并且想着：要是Raul看到这个场景，不知道会露出什么样的表情呢。

Raul·Gonzalez是个实实在在的富二代，据说祖上是贵族。我不太清楚贵族的生活是什么样的，反正在马德里这块地上，但凡和贵族沾边的，都有钱的不得了。他喜欢穿白色的衣服，白衬衫白T恤，还有一尘不染的白球鞋。我曾经嘲笑他是不是时刻准备参加葬礼，但我承认，白色的Raul真他娘的好看，叫我忍不住想欺负他一把。

我确实这么做了，第一次见到他的时候我就将足球招呼到他的身上，留下了好大一个污渍。 

然后，我们打了起来。 

我没有想到，看起来弱不禁风的小王子力气这么大，最后我疼的站都站不起来，嘴角流出的血把半张脸染红了。

Raul看了我一眼，匆匆地离开，过了一会跑了回来。他已经又换上了干净的衣服，手上拿着药水和创可贴。他蹲下来，轻轻地擦着我的脸，完全没有刚才的凶狠样子。 

我不高兴地说：“这里是马德里，贵族的小孩子滚回去吧。” 

“我也是马德里人，”他的声音也很轻：“我叫Raul，RaulGonzalez，我住在对面的小区里。”

不，你应该住在森林深处的城堡里，穿着华丽的礼服，配上足够夸张的王冠和戒指。我心想，可是话一出口就变了样：“我才不会和你做朋友呢。” 

“很高兴认识你。”他露出了后来叫我眷恋一生的温柔笑容，眉头舒展开来，眼睛弯成了小小的月牙。

而我挎下脸，毫不领情地一口咬住他的手，在无名指上留下一个鲜红的印子。

再回忆起这段荒唐的往事时，他笑地上气不接下气：“那是不是你送我的第一个戒指啊？” 

我瞪着他，说不出话来。

总之，15岁的Raul Gonzalez有着一票非富即贵的伙伴，尤其是那个高冷的长发阿根廷人，完美解释了什么叫做眼神怜悯嘴角嘲讽。在这群光鲜亮丽的人中，我显得那么突兀。 

贫穷，蔫坏，又瘦的怕人，还继承了酒鬼父亲的暴躁，活脱脱像只孤狼。而Raul固执的摇摇头，他说：“不是这样的，Jose，就算是狼，你也是最威风凛凛的那一只。”

他总是毫无保留的把各种美誉强加到我身上，关键还说的煞有介事。这份真诚打动了威风凛凛的孤狼古蒂，让我心甘情愿的跟在他身后，做一些贵族才会做的正经事。 

比如读书。老实说，我真不是读书的料，坐在板凳上的我满脑子外面的花花世界。但窗户离我太远，我只能撑着脑袋打量起身边的人来，Raul挺拔的鼻梁上架着土里土气的眼镜，神情认真的写写画画。我问他：“你在画什么？” 

他有几秒的犹豫，最后还是把纸张递给我看，一只小小的狼在满是计算公式的草稿纸中央找到了一处空白，它的皮毛是金色的，旁边写着我的名字。 

“画的不是很好看。”Raul压低了声音，但掩不住炫耀的语调。 

多么愚蠢的Raul和他愚蠢的遐想啊，却让我在那一瞬间发觉所有混乱不堪的往事都远去了，我变成了小王子的伴读，和他在课堂上讲悄悄话，每一句都仿佛带着咬碎了的糖块一般的甜蜜。

有时候，我也领着他干一些乱七八糟的事，在那些给未成年人提供酒的地方喝的话都说不清。

“Jose，这是，这是什么东西呀？”Raul醉眼朦胧的看着我，指了指手中的酒杯。 

“这是酒，听见了吗！”我没好气地说，一个比你先醉的伙伴真的很麻烦，意味着我不能也喝成这样了，否则明天醒来我们会身无分文，可能还会衣衫不整。

但同时，我又是那么的兴奋，好像把天使拉入凡尘的快感，不停地往他酒杯里倒辛辣的液体，而他全部喝下肚。 

结果显而易见，我不得不背着东倒西歪的Raul慢慢走回家。他毛茸茸的脑袋靠在我的肩膀上，时不时小声地嘟囔几句听不太清楚的话，八成是说酒很好喝下次还要来之类的。我喜欢他这个样子，或者说他什么样子我都喜欢，清醒的喝醉的，生气的害羞的，打碎贵族的故作姿态和我一起放纵的。 

但我最喜欢的还是他没有任何防备之心的，被坏小子古蒂背着走的时候，我能感受到他沉甸甸的重量，也许是他的身上也有我一份感情的缘故。

Chapter two.第一个夏天

“坏小子，这下我不能陪你到处玩了。”Raul摸了摸鼻子，无奈地看着我，而我第一次感觉到愧疚和不知所措。他也许从不会怪罪我，可到底是我让他伤了腿。他从墙上摔了下来，因为我再一次把球踢进了别人的院落，还支使他去捡回来。

“对不起，Rulo.......”

Raul慢慢把自己挪到轮椅上，露出了高傲的神情：“Gutierrez骑士，快点推我出去晒晒太阳。”

我推着他昂贵的轮椅，感到前所未有的新奇，于是我们的速度越来越快，在平坦的草坪上飞驰。

“停——等一下，Jose！”Raul不由自主的尖叫，初夏的风将他微长的卷发吹的扬起来，空气中弥漫着阳光和青草的香味，还有Raul Gonzalez独有的味道。

“你是不是——喷了香水！”我大声问道。

“什么——根本没有！”他也大声回答。

但我就是能闻到，从他的房间到他穿过的衣服，再到他走过的地方，我全都能闻到，狼一般的嗅觉让我甚至都不用睁眼，我知道他在这里，就在我身边。

我闭着眼睛狂奔，不小心将脚磕到了轮子上，然后失去了平衡。Raul和他的轮椅一起被我甩了出去，狠狠的砸在地上。

我手脚并用的爬起来，也不管补了好几次的裤子是不是蹭出个洞，我的自作自受可不能伤到了Raul。

“你没事吧？”

我感觉我的声音变了个调，我快要心疼死了。

而他躺在柔软的草坪上，没心没肺的大笑起来。

“没有！特别好玩，Jose，再来一次吧？”他说，我记得他第一次喝酒的时候，也露出了这样的表情。

兴奋且跃跃欲试，永远充满了期待，他的活力让我欲罢不能。

于是我认命般的把他抱到轮椅上，又迈开隐隐作痛的双腿，尽一个骑士的职责，听从他的命令。

不能踢球只能养伤的夏天无疑是遗憾的，但也因为类似这些愚蠢的游戏变的珍贵起来。以至于很久的后来，Raul都喜欢让我加大油门，开的再快点，他自己则坐在副驾驶坐，把窗户大开，让马德里夜晚的凉风灌进二手车的每一个角落。

“Always Summer.我真希望一直都是夏天。”Raul拽着他西班牙味的英文，挑剔的把碗里的菜通通拨到我的盘子里。

“你干嘛呀？”

“我不喜欢吃这些。”他回答的理所当然。

“你可是伤员，要吃点补的。”

Raul低头吃饭，安静了一会突然说：“你还是多吃点吧，长个。你看看，我都快超过你了。”

这是我听到的最大的诽谤，比酒鬼老爹对我母亲说的鬼话还要扯淡。

最为扯淡的是，他似乎格外热爱施舍，他不喜欢吃的菜和零食，多余的零花钱，穿旧的衣服，都通通塞给我，搞得我像一个乞丐。

我忍受不了，开始对他发火：“你把我当成什么？可怜兮兮的乞丐吗？”

Raul对这类事和问题避而不谈，我气得几天不理他，虽然最终还是被他的“花言巧语”打动，但他的行为就像一根针，在我心上留下无数个小孔，稍微一动就会噗噗的漏气。

后来我才知道，这并非施舍，那些零食，零花钱，衣服，还有更多更多的，不仅不是多余产物，甚至是他的宝贝。他在他的朋友面前毫不吝啬的夸赞我，把学校奖励的东西赠予我，为我的调皮捣蛋拦下一切罪责，同样心甘情愿的陪我到处鬼混。

我从未拥有过的并暗自祈求的东西，Raul都原原本本的呈给我，霸道又小心翼翼。

“这些我都不要，我都给你好不好？”

我以为总是我在扮演骑士的角色，保护着这个来自森林古堡的小王子，扬言谁欺负他就要打断谁的腿，可实际上他才是最纵容我的那一个，纵容我永远无法满足的灵魂。

“那我要还给你点什么，Rulo。”

他用看神经病的眼神盯着我：“你不至于被我感动成这样吧？”

“就当你18岁的生日礼物吧，马德里姑娘的成年礼！”我笑嘻嘻地说。他跳起来就要打我，被我抓住了双手。

我看向他黑棕色的双眼，长长的睫毛 随着他紧张的眨眼上下翩飞。我告诉他：“把眼睛闭上。”

Raul听话的照做。我的心脏猛烈的跳动着，无数复杂的感情叫嚣着从他扎的洞里跑出来，我想这是陪我走过整个童年和青春的人，是要将世间一切美好献给我的人，也是在过去和未来的所有风景里，我最喜欢的人。

彼时的我还不敢轻易的说爱，也不敢肆无忌惮的触碰他的嘴唇。于是我托起他的右手，在小时候被我咬破的无名指上留下了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

很多年以后，Raul才肯告诉我，在我远赴西亚的日子里，他经常失眠，睡不着的时候总会想起这一刻，也总会亲吻无名指上的戒指。“Fernando还叫我指环王呢，多好听。你以前总算干了一件正经事。”Raul笑话我。

完全有理由，成年之前的我实在是蔫坏，即使长高了强壮了，在别人面前也是一头孤狼。而我19岁的那一年发生了很多事，我不得不成长起来。

先是酒鬼父亲出了事，他在又一次喝醉之后打破了别人的脑袋，连律师都没请就直接进去了，母亲哭着说我们的钱还要赔偿医药费。接着讨债的人突然冒了出来，这时候我才意识到那个进了局子的人干了多少混蛋事。在突如其来的变故下，母亲病倒了。虽然不严重，但是我和Raul还是把她送到了医院。

“Jose，”Raul担忧地说：“会没事的吧？”

我点点头。母亲没事，我也会没事的。

一切无事的前提是我得有钱——不是和Raul的“共同财产”，而是自己的家当。在学业上无法取得的成就，我必须要在其他地方弥补。

母亲建议我去跟Pepe一起工作，原话是：“他父亲在土耳其的工作挺好的，我央他带一带你。”

“都他妈是扯淡，”Pepe在电话里抱怨：“每天累的倒头就睡。”

这个刚刚成年的葡萄牙人在我印象里还是小时候光头的样子，被我和Raul追着满街乱窜。我忽然想，如果我真的去了土耳其，Raul的目光又该追着谁跑呢？

“不过，我觉得你能坚持下来。”Pepe说。

在未来的岔路口，我别无选择。

Chapter three.两端

我只告诉了Raul我的决定，却没有说我出发的日程，我不想他送我的时候看到我哭得像个蠢货。

Raul似乎很快就接受了这个事实，脸上没有什么表情。傍晚他破天荒的主动拉我去酒吧，我们停在了脏兮兮的铁门前。

“你是认真的吗？在这种地方喝酒？”我很容易认出了小时候我们偷偷摸摸只为蹭到一口酒的地方。

“Jose，你今天废话真多，”Raul撇了撇嘴巴：“你到底来不来？”

那晚我们在熟悉的酒吧里喝得烂醉如泥，我想我的钱可能早被哪个手脚不干净的小鬼摸走了，反正只要他没顺走我的衣服就行。Raul反反复复地说他搬家前的事，在一片嘈杂的音乐声里，他的声音却格外清晰。

“我出生在亚危拉地，我的父亲开始只是一个电工。后来他换了工作，家里也慢慢富有起来。”

我不由自主地接话：“然后你搬到了市中心，过着贵族生活，并且认识了住在城中村的穷小子Jose古蒂。”

Raul重重的推了我一把，用眼神告诉我闭嘴：“对，但是我不是贵族的命，我就是喜欢和穷小子在一起！”

半夜三更我们一前一后的走回家，室外的冷风并没有让我清醒，我回过头看向几步之外的Raul，他已经不是那个喝醉了就走不动路的男孩了，我故意逗他：“Rulo，你小心点，摔坏了我可背不动你啦！”

“谁要你背了啊！”他的手上还顺了一个小酒瓶呢。

我往前跑了几步，转过身一边后退一边说：“你不会都忘了吧，你哪次喝的睡过去，不是我背你回家的啊？”

Raul用酒瓶砸我，被我闪开了，玻璃瓶碎在柏油马路上，在寂静的夜里发出清脆的声音。他张牙舞爪地冲过来，而我本能的张开了双臂，他带着一身酒味扑进我的怀里，掺杂着我再熟悉不过的属于他的味道。

我们抱作一团，一起笑起来。笑够了，我听见他的声音：“我都记得呢，Jose，你也一定要记得。”

“无论去了哪里，都不要忘了我。”

他突然安静了下来，有什么凉凉的东西滴在我的脖子上，他将整张脸埋在那里，双手紧紧地抓住了我的外套，不住的颤抖着。

这些泪水变成了一个魔法，让我突然很想让时间停在这一刻，或者起码走得再慢一些。

我在土耳其的工作从最底层做起，每天确实累的倒头就睡。好在Pepe的父亲很喜欢我，允诺我的工资只升不降。不得不说伊斯坦布尔真他妈是个好地方，除了美食几乎一无所有，唯一的娱乐活动就是跟着Pepe到处胡吃海喝，再这么下去，回到西班牙我可能真的背不动Raul了。

在潜意识里，我总归要回到西班牙的，这趟旅途不过是一次漫长的修行，虽然曾经在马德里的日子糟糕透顶，但有人让我不愿远游。

拿到第一笔钱的那天，我没有去聚餐，而是偷偷摸摸的去了伊斯坦布尔最大的珠宝专柜，Pepe偷偷摸摸的跟着我，被我抓个正着。

接下的一个小时在他诡异品位的狂轰滥炸里度过，他不断地给我推荐各式各样浮夸的戒指项链，比导购都要热情。

“Jose你看，这个戒指好漂亮！”Pepe使劲的把一枚硕大的顶针怼到我面前，夸张的设计简直要闪瞎我的眼睛。

我推开他的手臂，纠正道：“这是顶针。”

“管他呢，反正戴到手上多有排面啊！”

排面，我想，这可能是Raul最恨的东西了，他也无需这些装饰点缀。

Pepe见我沉默，很快反应过来：“你不会是送给别人的吧？”

“我买戒指不送人，难道还是自己戴吗？”

“你看上哪个美女了？”

我不再理会他，挑中了那款最简单的戒指，细细的银环，刻上在我心底沉睡很久的名字。在土耳其，我未曾提过他一次，好像要把这份秘密留在马德里的阳光里。

最后还是我自己戴上了这枚戒指，心甘情愿的锁住了我的半生，独自躺进爱情的坟墓。

Chapter four.Almost Lover

我在土耳其待了差不多两年，直到Pepe的父亲告诉我西班牙有新的工作可以提供给我。

他问我：“你想回去吗？”

想，我当然想，我他妈都想疯了，浑身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着同一种欲望，恨不得现在就坐上飞机直奔马德里机场。

我给Raul打去了电话，他听上去格外兴奋：“真的吗？那我去接你啊！”

这两年我们各自忙碌，少有联系，但只要一开口，所有隔阂便会散的一干二净。就像我下飞机的那一刻感受到的，脚下的土地，熟悉的语言，空气中弥漫的南欧阳光的味道，马德里的一切未曾改变。

我远远的就看到了Raul，他的头发长了，但依旧卷曲着，他也许长高了，但依旧比我还差一点。他依旧爱穿白色，也依旧如此好看。

而Redondo在他的旁边站的笔直，带着恰到好处的笑容，被衬得更加英姿勃发，像一位真正的中世纪国王。

我慢慢地走进了，清楚的看见Raul挽着Redondo的胳膊，右手无名指上明晃晃的戴着一枚戒指。

后来Redondo不止一次调侃我：“你不知道你当时的表情有多可怕，你是不是差点晕过去？”

说实话，我特意剪掉了在土耳其留的乱七八糟的长发，还特意刮了胡子，不是为了在Raul面前晕过去的。不过也差不了多少，当他露出诡计得逞后的坏笑时，我几乎说不出半个词了。

他拥抱我：“Jose，欢迎回家。”

“你真是吓死我了，”我在Redondo的车上埋怨他：“我以为你和Fernando在一起了。”

Raul笑了一路，还没等他缓过来，Redondo却冷哼一声：“不是每个人都像你一样，喜欢和小狐狸谈恋爱的。”

我突然不知道是该不满这个亲昵的称呼，还是该反驳，我们没有谈恋爱，所有的爱都是我藏在枕头下的春秋大梦。

Raul收了声，沉默地打着方向盘，那枚戒指反射着夏天的刺眼阳光。

这是又一个虚假的夏天。

回到西班牙后，我还清了债款，安置好了母亲，在马德里有了一份像样的工作。Raul还在读书，我常常开着我的破二手车在图书馆门口等他，然后一起踢球，偶尔去酒吧晃一圈。

他不愿意把学习的时间浪费在酒吧里，却愿意踢一辈子的足球。

从小到大我们踢过无数次场球，有时是在正儿八经的球场里，有时是烂泥巴地，反正无论在哪里，他都是闪耀全场的那一个，进了数不清的球。我注意到他沉迷挑射，用他的左脚脚面将球撩起来，让它划过一道漂亮的弧线，从门将的头顶越过，一刹那其他人都成了局外的看客，赞叹的或者羡慕的看着足球慢慢落进球网里。

我也注意到Raul进球后，总会亲吻右手的戒指，然后再跳到我身上欢呼。在队友的胡乱拥抱中，我摸到了他的手，那枚戒指硌得我生疼。

Raul满头大汗的钻进副驾驶座，依旧大开车窗。“给我找个东西擦一下，回去不能让他们看出来我又踢球啦。”

我将毛巾递给他，有些无奈：“你都多大了，还要求这么严格？”

“没办法的，”他抹了一把脸，黑色的卷发黏在额头上：“虽然不会再说我了，但他们就是不支持过。”

我知道Raul的家人从来不支持他踢球，也许在他们眼里这是平民运动，贵族应该去打高尔夫，台球之类的。可他喜欢踢球，还有斗牛，没事就要去斗牛场看一看。

我调侃他：“你上辈子肯定是个斗牛士，下辈子就做球员吧，能在伯纳乌踢球那种，一举两得！”

他不轻不重地打了我一拳：“谁要在伯纳乌？我要是职业球员，也是在卡尔德隆踢球！”

噢，忘了说，这可能是我对他唯一不满意的地方，那就是支持他妈的马德里竞技，简直就是我的死敌。尤其是在知道我是皇家马德里死忠后，他更加爱在同城德比胜利时耀武扬威。

如果说我最大的梦想就是去伯纳乌看一场球赛，那么他大概最希望是马德里竞技当着我的面从伯纳乌带走三分。

我们在主队的问题上从不让步，却都没有机会朝圣一次。无论是伯纳乌还是卡尔德隆，都是我们永远的梦。

“你真丢人，马德里人没有去过伯纳乌。”

“你拿钱给我买票啊？”我没钱，他还要偷偷摸摸攒钱呢。

Raul靠在二手车硬邦邦的座垫上：“我要努力拿奖学金，然后买卡尔德隆的球票——你就和你的伯纳乌在梦里见面吧！”

而我的每一个梦里，除了伯纳乌，还有Raul Gonzalez，以及他要命的戒指。

我有无数个机会提到这要命的事，甚至可以像小时候那样直接抓着他的胳膊，拿带着轻挑的语气问他：“我们的乖学生Raul和谁私定终身了啊？”

但我一直没有这么做，因为在几次的旁敲侧击后，Raul仍然是一副不太明白的样子，或者说装做不明白的顾左右而言他。

这是我最了解他的一点，从小到大每每涉及到他不愿意回应的事时，他就会这样，不反驳也不认可，只是温和地笑着，不留痕迹的岔开话题。

这么多年过去，他在沉默这方面倒是有不少长进。

因此我同样保持沉默。

我们开始了奇怪的拉锯战，对于感情的事绝口不提。

Chapter five.殊途同归

在又一场比赛中，Raul发挥的很好，他疯狂的进球，然后温柔的亲吻他的戒指，这几乎成了他的标志性动作，引得路过的女孩们不停的回头。而我只能在旁边看着，酒吧过夜简直要了我的命，如果不是那份赴约的念头太强烈，我现在应该还在床上呼呼大睡。

Raul板着脸走过来，他看上去心情并没有多好。

“你试试踢半场才对，今天是顺风球。”他接过我手里的纸巾，胡乱的擦了一把脸颊，那些白色碎屑和他湿漉漉的头发一起粘在鬓角。

我将它们一点点抹去，他的皮肤很烫：“算了吧，我都头疼死了，我会找不到球门在哪的。”

Raul没接话，歪头躲开了我的手，这让我有些尴尬。

“你生气了？”

他一屁股坐到草地上，踢球的小伙子们正在收拾东西离开：“我生什么气？”

“耽误了今天的约定啊。”

“你不是都来了吗？这就够了。”

Raul这个样子，大概是有些不满了。我自知理亏地赔着笑脸，在他身边坐下来：“夏天长的很，有机会再一起踢呗。要不，就后天怎么样？”

他没有直接拒绝，也没有像往日一样一口答应，他用他的膝盖碰着我的：“你说的对，夏天长的很呢。”

“Always Summer。”他眯起眼睛，从额头滴落的汗水在半空中闪着太阳的金色微光，争先恐后地摔碎到草地上。他的白色球衣在一场激烈的拼抢后竟然依旧干干净净，好像他穿着它去参加了什么舞会，他就是有这么优雅。

他随意的和我聊着些什么，我听的不太清楚，无非是生活里鸡毛蒜皮的小事，或者是对这场比赛的回顾，我的注意力全在他撑着地的右手上，那枚钉子般的戒指在我心中乱晃。

我开始想也许总有一天他会告诉我那个女人是谁，或许是个男人，更直接一些或许就是Redondo。当时在机场等待我的就是真相，那些后来的解释才是最蹩脚的谎言。

无论是谁戴着另外一枚戒指，都让我感到绝望。

“你有在听我说话吗？”突然放大的声音把我从巨大的绝望里拉出来，Raul的脸上没有多余的表情。

“抱歉，我刚刚走神了。你说什么？”

他似乎有一瞬间的失落，也许只是我的错觉：“我说，我觉得你不太信任我了。”

我不知道他哪里得出这个结论的：“你胡说什么呢？”

“你昨晚在酒吧喝醉了，”他看似无所谓的耸了耸肩膀：“但宁愿让陌生人送你回去，也不愿意打电话给我。”

“Jose，你究竟把我当成什么呢？”

我把他当成什么呢？相识多年的挚友？可能无缘的爱人？或者只是一个希望的象征？无论是哪一种都不是我在他面前喝的烂醉的理由，我怕被酒精泡过的脑子控制不住嘴巴，说出什么话还浑然不知。

我们突然都不再说话了，只剩下相顾无言的沉默。在这份别样的沉默里我第一次感到如此烦躁，我心中的话憋不住了。

“可是，你又什么时候信任过我呢？你连谁给你买的戒指都不告诉我。”

“没有谁，”他淡淡地说：“我自己买的。”

我微微松了一口气，又担心他已经心有所属，索性一咬牙：“所以，你刻了谁的名字？”

笑容浮现在他俊郎的面庞上，让我的心犹如丢入石子的池潭，一圈圈荡漾开莫名的情愫。他向来如此有影响力，放在中世纪，肯定是一位动动手指就能叫无数骑士前赴后继奔赴战场的暴君。

我胡思乱想着，而他随手摘下了那枚令我耿耿于怀好几个月的戒指，大方的递到我眼前。

我的脑子里有一个小人在不断尖叫，与你无关，不要看！但我忍不住的，无法抑制的，急切的瞪大了双眼。

我看见在银色戒指内侧，刻着一个名字，长长的花体字几乎绕了整整一圈，也绕过了我们相伴走过的这么多岁月。

我再熟悉不过的，José María Gutiérrez Hernández

他说：“所以，你可以告诉我你的戒指是给谁的吧？”

我突然间想狠狠地笑话他，原来我们都是局促不安的那一个，偏偏都要装的云淡风轻。原来我们看似选择截然不同的道路，事实上我们殊途同归——在对彼此的感情上，我们成了最初的两个孩子，每一步都踏的跌跌撞撞。

我不回答他，而是问：“你为什么要这么做呢，Rulo？”

你为什么喜欢和穷小子在一起呢，我以前孤独的像只一无所有狼，现在像一个狼狈的路痴骑士，迷失在属于小王子的森林里。

Raul抿着嘴唇，仿佛做什么重大的决定一般，我预感接下来他说的话可能会改变很多东西，比如我们尴尬的关系。

“我看见了。”

“你送我礼物的那个圣诞节，我偷偷去了你的家，我都看见了。”

我张了张嘴，一句话都说不出口，好像被人一脚踢爆藏了几十年的秘密，它曾经叫我抬不起头来。而这个人是我最不想让他知道的人，他看见了全部。

那个圣诞节我偷了家里的钱，为了给他买一张卡尔德隆的门票，然后被酒鬼父亲打的浑身青青紫紫，还庆幸Raul一无所知。

“我看见你父亲打了你，你母亲在旁边一直哭。我想我应该进去帮你，但是他说你拿了钱，我突然明白那张门票是怎么来的了。”

“你总说是我把最好的东西都给你了，Jose，实际上这么做的人是你。”

Raul微微倾身，用手环住我的脖子，轻轻地亲吻我的嘴唇。只是蜻蜓点水般的一下，刚刚触碰到就分开了，和我们后来无数个激烈热情的吻不同，第一个吻不带任何情欲，它只是一段自白后的结尾，一段青涩感情的结局和开始。

我将脑袋埋在他的肩膀上，闻到他身上那熟悉的特殊的味道，想起我去土耳其前的那个夜晚，还有之前的许许多多个玩笑打闹的日子里许许多多次拥抱，努力把眼泪憋回去。

后来的我一直记得这个瞬间，甚至觉得有点难堪，我本来以为一定是我的告白惊天动地，但最后给他抢了先。

“不仅如此，”Raul补充道：“你还哭了。”

“我不是，我没有，你别瞎说。”

总之在那之后一切都变得更加自然，我们坐在草地上分享着最大的秘密，然后都情不自禁的大笑起来。

“你和Pepe一起买戒指，还自己戴给自己看，你傻不傻啊？”

“你好意思说我？”

“那不一样，陪我的可是大帅哥Fernando。”Raul得意地摇头晃脑。

听到这个名字，我的心猛地一沉。这个阿根廷人一半算Raul的朋友，一半算兄长，还有着莫名其妙的占有欲，每次看我的眼神都像护崽子的狐狸妈妈，随时冲过来揍死我。

“Fernando要是知道你这么形容他，肯定会揍死你。”

“不，”我摇摇头：“我觉得他要是知道我拱走了你这只小狐狸，才会揍死我呢。”

Raul红着脸推了我一把，又笑的东倒西歪。

Chapter six.他的爱

我不断设想如何向Redondo坦白这件事，如何表现的自然大方，理直气壮，但真坐在他面前的时候，我还是像一个向父母出柜的男孩般紧张。

而Redondo淡淡地说：“我早就知道了，会有这么一天。”

“他和我们在一起的时候，很少喝酒，更别说喝醉了。他也会和我们踢球，可从来都是以最简单的方式把球踢进网窝为目标。”

“当他跟你一起踢球回来，兴高采烈地告诉我他进了多漂亮的球，我就知道这家伙心里停着谁了。”

Redondo嗤笑道：“恐怕那时候他自己都还没意识到呢。”

我原本以为我对Raul已经足够细心，几乎是留住了所有心眼，但还是抵不过旁观者的匆匆一瞥。

Redondo抿了一口咖啡，说：“他把最坦诚的一面，最爱秀的一面都呈给你了，你却装了好长时间的傻子？”

“我......”我能怎么回答呢？我对自己没有信心，对他也没有信心，一枚戒指就把所有的爱埋进虚假的春天里。

“Jose·Gutierrez，”Redondo忽然直起身子，表情变得相当严肃：“我不管你以前是什么样，以后会是什么样，现在你在Rulo身边就要好好对待他，你要是欺负了他，我绝对不会放过你。”

我把头点的仿佛小鸡啄米，心里却暗自笑：Redondo这个样子真的就是护崽子的狐狸妈妈，连台词都一模一样。

“我哪能欺负他？你看他的恶作剧有多少？”在机场的那一出我到现在都心有余悸。

Redondo皮笑肉不笑：“你以为他对谁都会有恶作剧吗？”

我无言以对，在这个人身上嘴皮功夫讨不到半点好处。索性的是他也不打算再难为我，一口气喝光了咖啡，然后满足的咂嘴，走人。

“我差点忘了，”Redondo转过头补充道：“他拿奖学金了，叫我不要告诉你。”

我傻傻地看着他潇洒的出卖了Raul，再潇洒的推门离去。

门外是夏日最后的阳光，迎接秋的到来。

Raul站在树荫下等我，他双手插在口袋里，背着一个刺着皇家马德里队徽的双肩包，很明显，我送的，他在百般嫌弃和“绝对不会背出门”的发誓后，还是带着它来见我了。

我有些尴尬，那只是个为了恶心对家球迷的恶作剧而已，他却视如珍宝。

Raul看见了我，没有迎上来，笑眯眯的等着我走过去，我能从他脸上飞扬的神采轻松的得出他有事要告诉我的结论。

“怎么了，这么高兴？”

他很自然的搭住我的肩膀，反问：“你跟Fernando说了什么？”

“没说什么。”

“那Fernando跟你说了什么？”

“他说——”我故意顿了一下，引起Raul更多的好奇：“他说你拿奖学金了。”

“噢——天啊！他出卖我！”Raul长叹一声，最终捂住了脸。

我的笑声很快的撒出去，弥漫在夏末秋初的午后。

直到走到家门口，Raul都没有忘记Redondo的“背叛”，他咬牙切齿的说着要报复。

“等下次皇家马德里比赛输了，我就打电话嘲笑他。”

“你怎么不当面嘲笑他？”我第一次知道Redondo也是皇马的球迷呢。

Raul吐了吐舌头：“不敢啊。”

他把背包挂到床头，从里面拿出了什么，神神秘秘的问我：“猜猜看？”

“你拿奖学金给我买礼物了？”

“虽然Fernando告诉你了，但是他也不知道我的礼物是什么。”

“能别玩小孩子的那一套吗？”

Raul执意让我猜，在我一系列错误答案答案后笑的愈发得意，好像我猜的越离谱越能证明他的别出心裁似的。

我忽然伸出手揽住他的腰，试图将我们之间的距离拉近，他有一瞬间的慌乱，膝盖撞到了床沿，顺势跌倒在我身上——这个姿势让我不由自主的想一些有的没的，胳膊也立刻收紧了。

“我猜礼物就是你自己吧。”我故作色情的在他耳边吹了一口气，事实上我自己的心脏都要爆炸了。

Raul红着脸挣扎了一下，发现我没有松手的想法后毫无威慑力的瞪着我：“你松手。”

“我猜对了吗？”我不怀好意的用小腿蹭了蹭他的，他被我这一下搞得彻底崩溃。

“松手松手，我告诉你，好了吧。”

我松开手，Raul飞快的爬起来，站到房间的另一端，脸红的像只番茄。这样的表情在成年后就很少出现在他的脸上了，他总是挂着恰到好处微笑，或真情或假意的应对赞扬和批评。

“你什么时候学会这一招了。”

我继续逗他：“哪一招？”

Raul不理会我，把手上的东西砸到我脸上：“我从来就说不过你。”

我低头看去，笑容凝固了。

那是两张门票，伯纳乌球场，马德里德比。

Chapter Seven.伟大的七

去伯纳乌朝圣一直是我最大的梦想，早在遇见Raul之前我就是皇家马德里的死忠了。在得知他支持的竟然是马德里竞技后，我气得两天零四个小时没有跟他说话。

我想下辈子就要做皇家马德里的职业球员，我要穿七号，成为最伟大的射手。再不济也可以坐板凳，那板凳上还有皇马的队徽呢，让我坐穿我也愿意。

至于这辈子，大概只能做一个好球迷了。

我捏着这两张球票，不知道该说什么，我想我的表情一定奇怪极了。

Raul靠在桌边，说：“你不是一直想去吗？刚好碰上同城德比，一举两得。”

噢，一举两得。可得到最多的是我，再一次被赠予的也是我。我皱着眉头问他：“你没有必要这么做的， Rulo，卡尔德隆才是.......”

Raul一反常态的打断了我，他的神色有些不悦：“你小时候就知道送卡尔德隆的票给我了，凭什么我没必要这么做？”

“我做了什么让你这么爱我啊？”

他撅起嘴巴，嫌弃地说：“你这是在套路我？”

我真没这个意思。

“那我告诉你——”Raul走过来，也学着我刚刚逗他的那样在我耳边说：“你什么都不用做，就值得我爱你了。”

我站在伯纳乌球场的门口，感觉一切都不像真的。Raul在旁边努力的把马竞的球衣塞到裤子里，他套了一件白色的外套。

“主场球迷区，我可不想被打死。”他尴尬地解释道。

我揉了揉他黑色的卷发，在他的脸上狠狠亲了一口。

“谁敢打你，Gutierrez骑士折了他的腿。”

Raul对我这句话显然很受用，走进球场的时候他甚至心情颇好的哼起了歌。我努力的分辨着这跑调的歌曲，不确定地问：“这是皇马的队歌吗？”

“是啊。”

“你不是马竞球迷吗？”

“你小点声........”Raul压低了声音：“我这不是，支持一下布兰科吗。”

布兰科是他在皇马最喜欢的（也可能是唯一喜欢的）球员，我猜因为他出自马竞青训，还穿着所有人都向往的伟大的七号。Raul不止一次在我面前夸赞他，每每还要带上一副炫耀的神情。

比赛开始后，我很快发现了Raul的情绪没有想象中的那么激动。当其他人都大声喊着口号或者骂着什么乱七八糟的脏话时，他只是安安静静的坐在那里，嘴角抿成了一条直线，高挺的眉骨在他眼睛上放投下一片小小的阴影，让他看起来有些阴郁。

“怎么了，不高兴吗？”

听见我的询问，他抬起了头，露出无辜的神色：“没有啊？”

“你不太兴奋。”我指了指周围一直甩着围巾的球迷大叔。

“还没到兴奋的时候吧。”

“什么时候？”

他揉揉了下巴，往座位上一靠——他这样子像位观战的国王：“等布兰科进球的时候。”

Raul对这个七号年轻人有着非比寻常的执着，当他带球突然时，Raul会站起来紧张的看着场内，甚至会抓住我的胳膊，发出小小的惊呼声。

这让我有点不舒服了。

“你嫉妒他？”Raul揶揄我：“你难道不应该说‘这里是皇家马德里，马竞的小子滚回去吧’？”

上帝啊，“这是多少年前的话了，你怎么还记得？”

这是我第一次遇见他时给他的下马威，让这个贵族王子别来打搅我的生活，而他不但强硬的闯了进来，还贯穿了我一半的生命。

Raul用无名指敲了敲我的手掌心：“可我觉得，还在昨天呢。”

那场比赛，布兰科成了最闪耀的那一个，他的每次停球，过人，传球都极富有想象力，当后卫解围失误的时候，他用脚后跟挑过半空中的足球，将它停在了胸口，还未等它落下时便用脚尖轻轻一拨，白色的皮球在几个晕头转向的后卫的注视中划出了美丽的弧线，慢悠悠的落进球网。

一瞬间伯纳乌球场陷入了狂欢，Raul反应比我还要快的跳起来，我们尖叫着拥抱在一起，为了一位伟大的球员和一个漂亮的进球欢呼，我看见他的眼睛亮亮的，仿佛落进了满天星光。他半长的黑色卷发，他太阳穴上不太显眼的痣，他嘴角边因为和我打闹而落下的细小疤痕，还有他饱满的嘴唇。

我如此的爱他，爱他所有美好的皮囊和灵魂，他所有的表面浮华和内里光彩。如果上帝不允许我们相爱，叫我下地狱的话，那就随他去吧，人活着一趟，谁能不经历死亡。为这位王子，我无所畏惧。

在充斥着香水和汗水的人群里，我清楚地辨认出他的味道，像是绽放的玫瑰，又像是熟透的石榴，我说不上来。

我问他：“Rulo——你到底是不是喷了香水？”

Raul摇摇头，张嘴说了什么，可我听不太清楚。他要证实什么似的，忽然贴近了身体，伸出左手捧住了我的脸颊，指尖轻轻地揪住我的金发。

我们接吻，在沸腾的伯纳乌球场里，在白色的海洋中。Raul的手指有些凉，但嘴唇却是火热的，烫的我一下子清醒过来，我意识到这是他给我的第二个吻，浓烈且深情。很多时候他都习惯于沉默，但在接吻这件事上，他一反常态的主动。

他的吻技不算太好，时不时磕到我的牙齿，生疏的像个未成年的孩子。事实上他已经快二十二岁，我已经在属于他的时代里，在他身边待了近十年。

还有他的眼泪，悄悄的滑过脸庞，落在我们贴在一起的唇上。多年后他辩驳：是汗水而已，但我知道那偷跑出的泪水藏着他不轻易外露的热烈感情，和他从不言说的爱。

回家的路上，Raul跳到我的背上，撞得我踉跄了几步。

他并不算沉，少年独有的纤细感还未完全褪去，我稳住了身体，嘴上打趣道：“多大的人了，又没喝醉，还让我背？”

“再怎么说你还比我大一岁呢，Jose哥哥，”Raul搂住我的脖子：“我喝醉了啊Jose哥哥，就得让你背。”

我为这个称呼故意露出了呕吐的表情，却找不到任何一个理由把他丢下来。从小到大他这么做一万次，我没有一次能忍心躲开。

“你是不是重了？”

“没有，是你的错觉。”

“那就是我对你的爱更多了吧。”

“你还是这么会讲漂亮话。”

我们都笑起来，我手上的戒指因为扶着他大腿的动作直接触碰到他温热的皮肤，而他的那枚随着不安分的双手就在我眼前晃开晃去呢。

“今天的布兰科好厉害。”他真像喝醉了一样话多。

“嗯。”

“我下辈子也要做七号。”

我傻了眼：“那不行，我也要这个号码。”

“你——你就选14号吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为我喜欢......”

“.......”

我不想理他了。

但事实上，我心里觉得这辈子他给了我这么多，下辈子让他一个号码太简单了。他还做所有人的小王子，而我还是他的骑士。

我想，这是大概就是我全部的爱了。

END


End file.
